


Rainy Season

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hong Kong's rainy season sucks when you're scared of thunder. Like a certain member of the K-Science team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decadent_mousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/gifts).



A crack of thunder shakes the entire ‘Dome. Newt slaps his hands over his ears and squeaks. The second reverberating boom sends him bolting into his quarters. There, he buries self under the covers clutching his Hardship body pillow, cringing and whimpering at each new roar. 

Hermann walks through the door Newt left open in his rush, carrying a pot of chamomile and lavender tea. He sets the tea down on the desk where the aroma will slowly fill the air and settles himself at the middle of the bed. At the next thunderclap, Newt curls himself around Hermann a bit like a frightened octopus, ditching Hardship to the far side of the mattress. 

“The briefing ran long or I would’ve arrived sooner.”

“S’okay,” Newt mumbles into Hermann’s hip.

“Would you kindly detach yourself from my back and take a position where I can comfort you properly?” Hermann says with affectionate exasperation. Newt grumbles and doesn’t move.

The next crash changes his mind and the little biologist all but throws himself into the other man’s lap. 

“That’s more like it,” Hermann says and begins to rub gentle circles on the middle of his friend's back.

By the time the storm ends, Newt is sleeping. Hermann carefully extricates himself, making sure to nestle Hardship back in Newt’s arms before shuffling to the door, turning out the lights, and closing the door behind himself, leaving Newt to peaceful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=918110#t918110):  
> “Newt or Herman (preferably Newt but it's up to you!) is afraid of thunder (like me at this very moment). So during a really big storm in Hong Kong, he's running out of the lab and goes hiding in his bunk. The other is curious and goes after him. I would like a sweet hurt/comfort cudling scene (and maybe more if you want ;))”
> 
> Also, for [decadent_mousse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse) from whose [Tumblr](http://decadentmousse.tumblr.com/) I stole the octopus description.
> 
> Music to set the mood: Kristin Hersh, _Murder, Misery and Then Goodnight_ , Track 12, “Whole Heap of Little Horses” (no audio this time ‘cuz I couldn’t find a free recording online.)


End file.
